


looking for emily in paris fanfic

by lvmosloki



Category: Emily in Paris (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction, Gen, Help, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:33:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29834676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lvmosloki/pseuds/lvmosloki
Summary: help please!
Kudos: 1





	looking for emily in paris fanfic

i’m looking for an x reader or x oc with gabriel from emily in paris from months ago. it had some of these events in the plot:

\- reader/oc was american of french descent and went to go visit her grandma in normandy along with her brother after breaking up w her boyfriend

\- she has a best friend she called often

\- she made american food for her family but they hated it

\- gabriel thought she was a tourist on his private property at first

\- she and gabriel get drunk at one point while eating some cheese based dish he made

thanks!


End file.
